The legend of lost hero
by nero arashiage
Summary: Di dunia ini, tidak hanya di huni oleh para manusia saja. Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali mahluk selain manusia, seperti elf, war beast, dragon, gods, angel, fallen angel, Devils,orc dan berbagai mahluk fantasi yang lain. Dan dari semua itu manusia adalah ras terlemah, namun itu dulu sebelum seorang pahlawan dari ras manusia melakukan sebuah revolusi.


.

.

.

The legend of lost hero

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini]

[Gaje,bahasa amburadul,bikin sakit mata]

#Event_Isekai_FNI

.

.

.

" **WARNING** : baca tulisan ane bisa menyebabkan beberapa masalah seperti mual, mata pedih, sakit gigi, muntah,mata memerah, gigi menguning, komplikasi, dan untuk resiko jangka panjang stroke, resiko di tanggung masing-masing"

.

.

.

.

summary :

Di dunia ini, tidak hanya di huni oleh para manusia saja. Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali mahluk selain manusia, seperti elf, war beast, dragon, gods, angel, fallen angel, Devils,orc dan berbagai mahluk fantasi yang lain. Dan dari semua itu manusia adalah ras terlemah, namun itu dulu sebelum seorang pahlawan dari ras manusia melakukan sebuah revolusi.

...

...

..

.

Pada suatu hari di sebuah dunia, dimana dunia tersebut dihuni oleh berbagai macam ras, dan terdiri dari berbagai kerajaan. Di suatu kerajaan, dimana rumah penduduk dan bangunan lainnya memiliki desain seperti bangunan Eropa ala zaman pertengahan, terlihat pemandangan dimana seorang kakak beradik dari ras manusia yang sedang bermain dengan gembira pada suatu alun-alun kota. Karena terlalu asik bermain sang adik tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang jalan jalan dengan santai.

Dug!

" _Aw, ittai_."

Dan akhirnya sang adik pun terjatuh sambil megaduh kesakitan. Sang pemuda yang merasa menabrak sesuatu pun menoleh ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke anak kecil yg terjatuh tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata.

" Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tertuju kepadanya, anak kecil itu pun menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi sekitar 175 centimeter, berkulit sawo matang, bersurai putih jabrik agak panjang yang di sisir ke belakang ,wajah yang tegas dan bola mata sebiru langit yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Melihat uluran tangan pemuda tersebut, anak kecil itu langsung meraih nya seraya berkata.

"Maaf, onii-chan aku tidak sengaja menabrak nii-chan." Sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum dan berkata "tidak apa-apa kok, adik kecil." Sambil mengelus surai hitam raven anak tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian sang kakak dari anak kecil tersebut datang dan turut meminta maaf kepada sang pemuda tersebut. "A-ano Tolong maafkan adikku, nii-san." Sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa apa kok, nii-san tadi juga sedikit melamun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, nii-san." Kata kedua kakak beradik tersebut sambil tersenyum.

" tentu. Oh iya, boleh nii-san tahu nama kalian siapa? Perkenalkan nama nii-san Nero, Nero arashiage." Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut kepada kedua anak tersebut.

"Namaku uchiha Itachi, nii-san. Dan ini adikku namanya, uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal Nero-nii." Ujar sang kakak memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Salam kenal, nii-san." Tambah sang adik atau kita panggil saja Sasuke.

"Ya salam kenal juga, Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun." Ujar Nero, yang masih setia dengan senyuman nya.

"Oh iya, apakah kalian berdua bermain disini hanya berdua?" Tanya Nero pada kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Tidak nii-san, kami berdua bermain kemari di temani oleh kaa-chan kami,itu di sana." Jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan ibu ibu yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Ohh begitu, oh iya apa kalian pernah mendengar kisah tentang pahlawan manusia yang sudah terlupakan?" Tanya Nero kepada kedua anak tersebut.

"Ehh, kisah pahlawan manusia yang telah terlupakan?" Beo kedua anak tersebut. "Em, sepertinya kami belum pernah mendengar kisah tersebut nii-san." Kata Sasuke dengan polosnya, sambil memegang dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Nero hanya tersenyum sambil berkata " apakah, kalian mau mendengarkan kisah tersebut? Nii-san bisa menceritakan nya untuk kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh, apa boleh nii-san?" Jawab kedua anak tersebut sambil memandang penasaran.

"Tentu, tapi sebelum itu. Ayo kita cari tempat yang nya untuk bercerita, karena ini adalah kisah yang panjang." Ucapnya sambil mengajak kedua anak tersebut.

"Baiklah, nii-san" jawab kedua anak tersebut dengan kompaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari, akhirnya mereka bertiga menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita. Sebuah tempat di bawah pohon yang rindang yang di tumbuhi rerumputan.

" Oke, sekarang nii-san akan menceritakan kisah dari seorang pahlawan yang sudah terlupakan." Ucap Nero, setelah dirinya dan kedua anak tersebut duduk manis di bawakan pohon rindang itu.

"Ayo cepat nii-san, ceritakan!" Tuntut Sasuke yang Sudah tidak sabar. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memperhatikan dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Hahahah, oke oke. Ehem begini kisahnya. Dahulu kala dunia yang kita huni ini bukan lah tempat yang damai, peperangan terjadi di mana mana, waktu itu setiap ras masih saling membenci satu sama lain, dan lebih mementingkan ego ras mereka, dan menganggap bahwa, ras mereka merupakan ras terkuat dan mereka berkeinginan untuk menjadi dewa(gods) yang memerintah di dunia ini. Era tersebut di kenal dengan era para dewa." Nero berhenti sejenak dan melihat kedua anak kecil itu, yang matanya terisi dengan binar rasa keingin tahuan.

"Namun, tahu kah kalian kalau waktu itu manusia merupakan makhluk terlemah, dan juga bahkan hampir punah karena dampak dari peperangan antar ras yang saat itu terjadi. Namun hal itu mulai berubah sejak..."

Era para dewa _(gods era)_ , adalah suatu bencana yang terjadi pada zaman dahulu kala.

Dimana bencana itu di sebabkan oleh Peperangan antar ras seperti Ras naga(dragon) sebuah ras yang di kenal dengan tingkat egonya yang tinggi dan juga kekuatan murni mereka yabg sudah sangat besar sejak mereka lahir. Ras elf yang di kenal karena kecerdasan mereka selain itu juga keahlian mereka dalam pertarungan jarak jauh menggunakan busur panah mereka. Ras war beast yang di kenal karena kekuatan fisik mereka, walaupun tidak sekuat fisik dari seekor dragon. Dan masih banyak lagi ras lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda antara menjadi ciri khas ras mereka.

Namun dari semua ras itu, ras manusia merupakan ras terlemah karena terlahir dengan fisik yang lemah dan energi murni yang dikatakan ras yang terlemah karena kurangnya kemampuan mereka dalam mengolah energi murni milik mereka.

Energi murni yang berasal dari makhluk hidup, yang ada di dunia ini disebut mana. Mana sendiri merupakan perwujudan dari energi spiritual yang dihasilkan oleh kemampuan dari tubuh untuk mengolah energi yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Peperangan itu terus terjadi hingga berabad-abad, hingga menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat perah pada dunia ini, kawah dimana mana, gunung gunung banyak yang hancur, tanah terbelah. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan tersebut adalah " _ **neraka**_ ".

Namun, di tengah peperangan tersebut hanya ras manusia saja yang tidak mengikuti pelelangan tersebut kerena mereka lebih memilih untuk menghindari peperangan dan bertahan hidup. Lama kelamaan ras manusia Semakin sedikit dan mungkin dapat di katakan merupakan ras yang hampir punah, bahkan banyak ras yang mengganggap mereka sudah punah.

Di tengah peperangan yang berkecamuk tersebut, lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki dari ras manusia. anak yang sangat berbeda dari anak yang lain yang sebaya dengannya, apabila anak lain saat barusaja di lahirkan mereka akan menangis, berbeda dengan anak tersebut anak tersebut sama sekali tidak menangis justru hanya diam dan memandang penuh rasa penasaran kepada kedua orangtuanya, Dan tertawa. Anak laki-laki tersebut diberi nama Naruto.

Perbedaan itu semakin terlihat seiring dengan pertumbuhan anak tersebut seperti ketika ia, berusia 2 tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menangis ataupun mengadu saat dia mendapat masalah kepada kedua orangtuanya, dirinya hanya akan menyikapinya dengan tenang dan dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Banyak orang yang menganggap kalau dirinya adalah seorang anak yang jenius dan berharap agar anak tersebut dapat membawa perubahan, untuk masa depan yang lebih baik untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia kedepannya.

 _ **~ time skip ~**_

Tak terasa akhirnya 15 tahun telah berlalu, banyak hal yang terjadi selama 15 tahun ini seperti terpilihnya Naruto sebagai pemimpin termuda ras manusia pada masa itu yang sudah semakin di ambang batas kepunahan, dan juga saat meninggal nya kedua orangtuanya pada saat terjadinya bentrokan antara ras _dragon_ dan ras _tenshi,_ yang saat itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan memulai bentrok yang, kebetulan tempat itu sangat dekat dengan pemukiman ras manusia saat itu. Saat adalah saat terberat dalam hidupnya dan juga bagi ras manusia yang tersisa karena mereka juga kehilangan tempat tinggal dan keluarga mereka, saat itu pula lah dimana itu merupakan pertama kalinya dia menitihkan air mata pada saat dia baru berusia 15 tahun.

Dia, sebagai pemimpin ras manusia pada saat itu, telah melakukan segala cara agar ras manusia dapat terus bertahan, dari kemelut perang yang tengah bergejolak dengan ganasnya. Bahkan, apabila itu harus mengorbankan salah satu nyawa yang ada di kelompoknya agar lebih banyak nyawa yang terselamatkan. Bahkan apabila ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri untuk dapat menyelamatkan ras manusia dari ambang kepunahan.

Naruto sekarang di kenal sebagai pemimpin yang selalu mementingkan keselamatan seluruh kelompok manusia yang masih dapat, bertahan daripada keselamatan diri sendiri. Dia juga dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang karismatik dan juga tampan dengan penampilan rambut pirang keemasan, bola mata sebiru lautan yang tenang, wajah tegas dengan rahang yang kokoh serta tubuh yang cukup atletis untuk remaja seusianya. Banyak orang yang menaruh harapan besar kepadanya untuk bisa membawa ras manusia menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Ia sebagai seorang manusia, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan para ras lain yang lebih superior dari-nya, sehingga dia berpikir daripada menggunakan otot dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang, jadi ia menggunakan otaknya, untuk dapat membuat umat manusia tetap dapat bertahan hingga kini kini. Ia menggunakan segala metode yang ada seperti, menyusup ke markas ras lain, untuk mengetahui pergerakan yang akan di lakukan oleh ras tersebut, yang kemungkinan akan terjadi bentrok dengan ras lain.

Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi rahasianya yaitu, ia bukan lah anak yang terlahir jenius. Melainkan ia terlahir dengan masih memiliki ingatan dari kehidupan nya yang sebelumnya.

 _ ***miniFlashback on***_

Naruto dulu adalah pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 yang dulu gugur saat, perang mencapai akhir setelah menyegel dalang terjadinya perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 yaitu zetsu hitam dan juga Kaguya otsusuki sang Dewi kelinci. Saat itu setelah ia dan juga saudara tidak sedarah nya uchiha Sasuke, berhasil meletakkan segel untuk dapat menyegel kembali sang Dewi kelinci ke bulan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak disangka yaitu Kaguya yang kembali melepaskan serangan terakhir nya kepada Sasuke yaitu " _killing as bone_ ".sebelum dirinya tersegel dengan sempurna.l

Serangan itu tidak disadari oleh Sasuke, namun Naruto menyadarinya dan berniat untuk memperingatinya, namun ia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu sehingga dia menggunakan _hiraishin_ dan muncul di depan Sasuke untuk melindungi nya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sendiri sebagai tameng hidup. Dan akhirnya serangan tersebut tepat bersarang di jantung nya.

 _Jleb!?_

Adegan itu terasa seperti tanyangan Lambat di mata Sasuke, Naruto sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara nya sendiri, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi dirinya.

" .to... ..." ucap Sasuke dengan terbata bata melihat peristiwa tersebut, dan merambah syok Karana tubuh sahabatnya mulai berubah menjadi abu karena, karena efek yang di timbulkan oleh tehnik Kaguya itu.

"Unik.. uhuk... Guahh... Ugh." Naruto hanya terbatuk sbil memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak dari dalam mulutnya. "Mana ku tau, teme... Tubuhku yang bergerak secara otomatis untuk melindungimu karena kau... Adalah... orang yang...paling berharga untukku... Jadi mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yg paling berharga untukku mati di depan mataku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis, kepada Sasuke.

" , dengan cita-citamu untuk menjadi hokage suatu saat nanti." Balas Sasuke sambil air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"U..untuk menjadi hokage aku menyerahkan nya kepadamu Sasuke... sampai kan permintaan maafku kepada teman teman yang lain karena tidak sempat berpamitan dengan mereka ya... Khusus untuk hinata-chan katakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya...sayonara Sasuke.." dan akhirnya tubuh Naruto pun berubah menjadi abu dengan sempurna.

" NARUTOOOOOO..."

Dan akhirnya perang dunia Shinobi pun di menangkan oleh pihak aliansi Shinobi, hari itu mereka bersuka cita. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena kabar tentang pahlawan yang sesungguhnya turut gugur di Medan perang. Semua orang pada hari itu sangat berduka karena pahlawan merdeka turut gugur dengan terhormat pada perang tersebut. Dan pada hari itu pulalah hari dimana telah tercatat nama dari pahlawan terbesar pada saat itu, yang akan terus di kenang sepanjang sejarah Shinobi. Seorang pahlawan yang di kenal dengan nama _**"Uzumaki Naruto".**_

Di suatu tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat warna putih, seakan-akan itu merupakan suatu dunia yang hanya berisi warna putih saja. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berusia kisaran 17-19 tahunan sedang terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda tersebut mulai membuka matanya, beberapa kali ia berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Ugh,, dimana aku" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil bangkit dan sedikit memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut. Ia pun menoleh ke segala arah untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. "Apakah ini yang namanya surga? Atau malah neraka?" Tanya pemuda itu entah kepada siapa.

 **"Engkau belumlah mati wahai anak dalam ramalan"** ucap sebuah suara entah dari mana. Karena suara tersebut terdengar seperti berasal dari segala penjuru dan juga seperti berasal dari dalam kepalanya, atau seperti telepati langsung kedalam kepalanya.

"Siapa kau? Dan tunjukan dirimu!?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memasang gestur siaga sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitar.

 **"Aku bukanlah musuhmu, wahai anak dalam ramalan."** Ujar suara tersebut kembali.

"Baiklah aku percaya engkau bukanlah musuhku. Tapi plong perlihatkan sosokmu yang sebenarnya nya." Ujar Naruto yang sedikit melunakkan postur bertarung nya, sambil mengamati sekeliling.

 **"Baiklah aku akan menunjukan diriku."** Tak lama setelah ucapan tersebut, terlihat banyak partikel cahaya bagai kunang kunang yang mulsi bergabung menjadi seorang sosok yang terselimuti cahaya dan tidak jelas apakah dia adalah laki-laki atau perempuan. **"perkenalkan aku adalah sesuatu yang kalian sebut dengan** _ **kami-sama**_ **(dalam anime)."**

Mengetahui siapa yang di ajak bicara lantas, Naruto pun segera berlutut ala kesatria serayA meminta maaf. "Tolong maafkan kelancangan hamba tadi kami-sama."sambil menundukkan kepala.

 **"Tak apa wahai anak dalam ramalan, bangunlah dan angkat kepalamu."** Perintah kami sama dengan lembut, yang langsung di turutin oleh Naruto. "Jadi hamba memang sudah mati ya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **"Belum, engkau belumlah mati, atau bisa di bilang belum sepenuhnya mati. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku meiliki sebuah tugas untukmu."** Jawab kami-sama. **"Dan apakah kamu mau menerima tugas yang ku berikan ini?"**

"Kalau anda berkenan bisakah anda menjelaskan lebih detail tentang tugas saya ini, kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Baiklah, engkau akan atk utus untuk berreinkarnasi di sebuah dunia, dimana dunia tersebut tengah terjadi perang yang berkecamuk antara berbagai macam ras, dan tugasmu disini adalah, untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut, sekaligus menjadi penyelamat umat manusia yang hampir punah di sana. Engkau juga akan kehilangan kekuatanmu yang sekarang dan menjadi manusia biasa. Bagaimana apakah engkau mau untuk menerima nya?"** Jawab sekaligus tanya kami-sama kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "baiklah hamba, bersedia kami-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

 **"Baiklah setelah ini aku akan mengirim dirimu ke dunia tersebu, bersiaplah."** Dan setelah itu hanya terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Dan setelah cahaya itu lenyap yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan di ruang putih tanpa batas tersebut.

 _ ***miniFlashback off***_

Berbekal dengan ingatannya yang dulu masih tersimpan, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian besar nyawa para manusia yang tersisa, meskipun itu harus di bayar mahal dengan mengorbankan beberapa orang untuk menyelamatkan Lebih banyak nyawa. Namun semua usaha tersebut tidak dia dia karena dengan demikian labih banyak nyawa yang terselamatkan, walaupun dengan mengorbankan seseorang hal tersebut terus mencabik-cabik hatinya yang terdalam ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sebagai pemimpin dirinya malah mengorbankan nyawa bawahannya sediri.

Hal itu mulai berubah semenjak ia menemukan sebuah prasasti batu yang terdapat pada sebuah reruntuhan kuno. Prasasti batu tersebut berisi tentang asal mula terjadinya peperangan panjang yang terjadi saat itu, yaitu untuk memperoleh sebuah perangkat mahakuasa yang disebut dengan _ **"holy grail"**_. Alat tersebut merupakan sebuah alat yang mampu mengabulkan segala keinginan pemilik nya, namun untuk memangil alat tersebut di butuhkan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa besar agar alat tersebut dapat mewujudkan bentuk fisiknya. Dan para ras lain beranggapan bahwa holy grail tersebut hanya akan muncul di akhir perang untuk ras yang paling kuat, sehingga mereka berlomba lomba dalam menghimpun kekuatan, agar mereka dapat memiliki perangkat mahakuasa tersebut.

Namun Naruto disatu sisi menyadari pada prasasti batu itu tidak di tulis bahwa, alat itu akan muncul pada pemenang perang. Disana hanya tertulis perangkat tersebut akan muncul dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Jadi akhirnya dia menemukan suatu solusi untuk menyelesaikan peperangan ini, yaitu dengan memperoleh holy grail. Karena dengan begitu selain umat manusia dapat terselamatkan ia juga bisa meminta sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada untuk kelangsungan dunia tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah memikirkan hal itu secara mendalam, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Yaitu apabila dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk memanggil holy grail, kenapa tidak gunakan saja kekuatan dari ras lain untuk memanggil nya.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu, ia memilih untuk menyerahkan jabatan kepemimpinan yang dimilikinya kepada sahabatnya yang bernama yahiko. Dan setelah itu ia pun menyusun merekrut beberapa orang terpercaya untuk ikut dalam misi bunuh diri tersebut. Dan mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat kematian pals,u agar mereka dapat bergerak lebih leluasa tidak terikat dengan kelompok.

Mereka pun menjalankan rencana dengan membuat beberapa peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi yaitu,

1\. Mereka tidak boleh mati.

2\. Tidak boleh membunuh apapun alasannya.

3\. Mereka harus saling melindungi dan tidak membiarkan salah satu diantara mereka mati.

4\. Jangan sampai tertangkap oleh musuh, karena mereka sekarang adalah hantu yang bertugas untuk membawa masa depan yang lebih baik lagi.

5\. Mereka yang mengorbankan temannya sendiri adalah sampah.

Dan dengan membawa sumpah tersebut, mereka mulai menyusup ke tempat ras lain dan mereka menggunakan kelemahan mereka yaitu minimnya energi mana yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka sehingga mereka sangat susah untuk di deteksi. Mereka mencuri informasi tentang senjata terkuat dari masing masing ras. Setelah itu mereka menggunakan informasi tersebut untuk mengadu domba, para ras yang sedang bersitegang tersebut. Selain itu mereka juga bermain di belakang layar untuk mengarahkan ras ras yang sedang berperang tersebut kepangung peperangan terakhir.

Rencana mereka berhasil. Para ras tersebut berhasil terprovokasi dan bergerak sesuai dengan perhitungan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ras ras yang berperang tersebut tiba di panggung perang terakhir, karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mereka mulai berperang dengan menggunakan senjata terkuat mereka masing-masing, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada saat serangan tersebut bertemu, energi yang di hasilkan dari alat pemusnah mereka tidak meledak melainkan seperti terserap sesuatu di arah barat, lebih tepatnya kearah sebuah cawan yang sudah di persiapan olah Naruto sebagai wadah dari holy grail tersebut, cawan itu bukan lah cawan biasa melainkan sebuah cawan yang sudah di lapisi dengan _rune_ khusus supaya bisa menampung kekuatan asli dari holy grail tersebut.

Mereka yang akan berperang terkejut atas kejadian tersebut, mereka bertanya tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Setelah itu terlihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari arah barat, tepatnya dari arah dimana kakuatan hasil dari serangan tersebut mengalir. Karena rasa penasaran mereka yang sangat tinggi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke arah cahaya tersebut datang.

Dan terkejutnya mereka, karena perangkat mahakuasa yang mereka cari selama ini tengah di pegang olah seorang MANUSIA, ras yang mereka anggap merupakan ras yang terlemah juga yang ras yang mereka kra telah punah. Namun kenyataan ini seakan menampar mereka dengan sangat keras.

Naruto menatap ke arah holy grail yang terdapat di tangannya, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh dengan rasa syukur karena dengan ini akhirnya peperangan tiada akhir ini akan berakhir sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi perasaan ketakutan akan hari esok seperti apakah mereka masih dapat hidup atau tidak, tidak akan ada lagi anak yang akan menjadi yatim-piatu karna peperangan panjang ini. Cukup ia saja yang mengalami nya, ia tidak ingin lagi ada andal yang mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

Ia mengangkat holy grail tersebut ke atas sambil mengambil nafas panjang. Ia pun mulai mengungkapkan keinginannya. "Wahai perangkat mahasuci, dengarkan dan kabulkan lah keinginan miliku ini. Bahkan apabila keinginan tersebut memerlukan tumbal untuk dapat terpenuhi maka ambillah nyawaku sebagai gantinya." Seperti merespon akan keinginan Naruto, holy grail tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang lembut dan setiap detik cahaya tersebut semakin terang seiring dengan permintaan yang di ajukan kepadanya.

"Dan keinginan ku sangatlah sederhana, aku ingin agar peperangan tiada akhir ini dapat berakhir sekarang juga. Dan tidak akan terjadi kembali di masa depan nanti. Untuk itu aku mohon, kepada siapapun baik itu dewa sekalipun, aku mohon kabulkan lah keinginan kecilku ini." Ucapnya dengan lantang sambil menitikkan air mata.

Dan saat itu pulalah holy grail bersinar dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata, dan tubuh Naruto pun mulai bersinar, dan melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya kunang-kunang sebagai bayaran atas permohonan yang ia ia panjatkan.

Sebelum ia melebur seutuhnya ia dapat melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Seorang pemuda, namun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Namun saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan pemuda tersebut, Naruto pun akhirnya melebur dengan seutuhnya dengan senyuman damai yang terpasang di wajahnya, seakan semua beban yang ia bawa selama ini akhirnya telah terlepas.

"Aku, akan melindungi permohonan mu yang sangat suci ini. Sebagai penghormatan atas jasamu aku akan membuat 10 Komandemen yang wajib untuk di lakukan yaitu

1\. Pembunuhan, peperangan dan perampokan dilarang.

2\. Setiap dan segala konflik yang ada akan diselesaikan melalui Game.

3\. Dalam Game tersebut, setiap pemain akan bertaruh sesuatu dengan persetujuan dan nilai yang sepadan.

4\. Selama tidak melanggar komandemen ketiga, dibebaskan untuk menentukan apa yang akan dipertaruhkan dan bagaimana Game akan dimainkan.

5\. Pihak yang ditantang memiliki hak untuk memutuskan bagaimana Game akan dimainkan.

6\. Setiap taruhan yang telah dibuat berdasarkan komandemen harus ditegakkan.

7\. Segala konflik yang berhubungan dengan ras/kelompok lain akan diselesaikan oleh perwakilan yang ditunjuk dengan otoritas mutlak.

8\. Jika terbukti melakukan kecurangan dalam sebuah Game, akan didisukualifikasi dan dianggap kalah.

9\. Atas nama dewa, setiap komandemen yang sudah ada tidak akan diubah.

10\. Ingatlah untuk bersenang-senang dengan semuanya."

"Sejak saat itulah, manusia juga menjadi salah satu ras yang dapat berdiri sejajar dengan ras lain yang lebih superior daripada kita. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu pahlawan tersebut mulai terlupakan karena memang tidak ada catatan pasti yang di tinggalkan pada waktu itu, hal tersebut juga di dukung dengan tidak adanya jejak yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto beserta kelompok nya." Ucap Nero mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kedua anak kecil itu memandang penuh kekaguman padanya. " Sugoi nii-san, kisah itu sangat mengagumkan!?" Kata kedua anak tersebut dengan kompaknya.

"Hahahaha begitu kah?" Balas Nero seraya tertawa renyah.

"Benar nii-san cerita tentang pahlawan itu sangat mengagumkan." Balas Itachi.

"Ne be, nii-san bag- Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun mari kita pulang nak." Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh panggilan dari ibunya. Sehingga mereka berdua pun menoleh kearah ibunya. "Sebentar kaa-chan..." Setelah itu kedua anak tersebut Kembali menoleh kearah pemuda bernama Nero tersebut, namun yang didapati keduanya adalah kekosongan. Seakan disana tidak pernah ada seorang sebelum nya.

Kedua anak tersebut menoleh kesegala arah, tetapi tidak mendapati pemuda bersurai putih tersebut. Kedua anak tersebut akhirnya menyerah dan berlari ke ibunya, dan menceritakan tentang apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, dari pemuda itu.

Seandainya kedua kakak beradik tersebut menoleh ke atas maka mereka akan mendapati pemuda itu, yang sedang melayang tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Pemuda itu melihat kedua anak tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sambil tetap mempertahankan senyuman nya ia melihat langit biru yang luas dan bergumam, "ini adalah dunia yang engkau inginkan, aku akan melindungi nya dengan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki sekarang. Itulah janjiku kepadamu Naruto." Lama kelamaan tubuh pemuda tersebut mulai transparan dan akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"The end"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n: ini adalah fic pertama ane sebagai author Abal abal cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi ane sendiri apabila ada kesamaan dari isi fic ane dengan yang lain itu murni ketidak sengajaan oh iya untuk perintah 10 Komandemen itu ane ambil dari "no game no life" oke itu aja sekian dan terimakasih. Nero-kun out Ciao**_


End file.
